Four Fateful Words
by SRKfangirl
Summary: After Dimitri said those harsh words, and Lissa hurt her so, Rose escaped, with Christian, to Turkey, occasionally visiting Baia. She hasn't seen the two in years. But when her charge has to go to Court, what will she do? And how will she deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

_"I've given up on you. Love fades, mine has."_

Those words continued to replay in my head, even though it has been three years since I left. Vasilisa was crushed, but what could I do? I didn't even care about her anymore. What she did, hurt me so much, that I didn't care about her anymore. I'd basically managed to block her off and disable the bond. It's still there, but it doesn't work.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting on the plane about to take off to Russia that my father had arranged when I was sucked into Lissa's head._

_"Where is she?" Lissa asked Dimitri. Even thinking his name hurt._

_"I don't know, Princess, I don't know." They were sitting in my bedroom, my stripped bedroom that I had not left any traces of me in._

_"How could she just leave me like that?!"_

_Dimitri didn't say anything, he just let Lissa rant it all out. Until I heard her say two sentences that made my blood run cold._

_"Dimitri, look me in the eye." He did as he was told. "You love me, just like I love you, and you are going to fuck me hard."_

_"I love you and I'm going to fuck you hard," he repeated. There was none of the usual dreaminess associated with compulsion, so Dimitri meant what he said._

_I couldn't bear to watch the rest so I pulled out of Lissa's head._

_I pulled out my phone and dialed Christian's number._

_When he picked up I began speaking. "Go to my room now!"_

_"Rose? Wha... What?"_

_"Christian. it's for your own good. Call me back and tell me if you want to join me." Without waiting for a response, I hung up the phone. _

_I waited for about a minute before I was sucked back into Lissa's head._

_The door to my room had been flung open, an angry Christian at the entrance to the room. Lissa and Dimitri were lying naked._

_"Lissa, how could you do this to me? After all we've been through!"_

_"Listen, Christian I-"_

_"Save it, Princess Dragomir," he sneered. _

_"How did you find...?"_

_"I have my sources, Guardian Belikov," he replied mysteriously. He turned back to Lissa. "Goodbye, Princess Dragomir, I don't plan on seeing you again. Ever again." He turned around and walked away._

_I quickly left Lissa's mind. Right as I got back, my phone began ringing with the Caller ID of Pyro. I picked up the phone._

_"You joining me?" I asked._

_"Yeah. Where should I meet you?"_

_"Already at the airstrip. Is ten minutes enough for you to pack?"_

_"I'll be there in 5."_

_I disconnected, and asked the service attendant if we could wait another 10 minutes before we took off._

_*End Flashback*_

Ever since that day, Christian and I had been partners. Not in the romantic sense, but in the sense that we understood each other's pain

Christian had found love again, in the form of Viktoria Belikov, but here I was, still stuck on another Belikov. Dimitri Belikov.

I knew that if I met him again, I wouldn't let him back into my life. I didn't want that kind of heartbreak again. There was no happiness in getting your heart broken. Twice. By the same person.

I was my father's guardian, and Viktoria was Christian's. The two were married. They had actually just come back from their honeymoon.

Every day, I was tormented with thoughts of my Russian jailer, and how things could have turned out differently, if I had just been good enough. If I had just been enough to keep him. But never mind that.

I'd dated, but no guy lasted longer than a month. They were just flings to try and take my mind off of Dim... It still hurts too much to even think his name.

"Rose?"

"Yeah Christian?"

"Whatcha thinking about?"

I gave him a look and he gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Rosie, you're crying."

I ignored his use of the name Rosie, and moved my hands up to my cheek to feel my cheeks wet, with salty tears. I was crying. I haven't cried since the day that my mother left my on the Academy's doorstep.

But here I was, right now, crying.

"It's 16 years of pent up frustration, sadness and not crying, Sparky."

"16 years?" Viktoria asked. "You've only been here three years.

"And I've been alive for 22. Are we past that now?"

Viktoria gave me a look, a look that made me want to curl up into a ball and just die.

Not because I was ashamed.

Because of her eyes.

They were _his _eyes.

They both had the same chocolate pools, that made we want to melt. Well, actually Viktoria only had the pools. It was Dim... Dimitri, that put emotion behind it, made me want to melt.

But I wouldn't give in, if I saw him. Not anymore. I've spent enough time grieving. I'm past that stage. I'm at the anger stage. Now, all I want to do is sock him in the balls. A million times would be nice.

I'm not expecting him to still want me. I'm sure that he and _Princess Dragomir_ are content with themselves.

Oh I'm sorry, _Queen _Dragomir. She got elected, a little while after I left. Apparently, someone killed Tatiana. But, she was a sanctimonious bitch. I just wish someone would kill our current queen, you know, like the old times. "Off with her head!" That kind of stuff. That would be nice.

"Huh? Off with whose head?" Viktoria asked.

Christian answered for me. "Queen bitch. Who else?"

"Really? Rose, you need to get over it. It's been 3 years! You haven't seen them for three years!"

"I know, but..."

"Rose,, listen, you need to get over it. Because Abe is going to go visit Court, to see your mother. And you have to go with him."

I looked at Christian, my breathing becoming labored. "Are you coming?"

He nodded. "But will you be able to handle it?" He asked.

I hesitated. "I'm going to have you two, Eddie, Abe, Mia and Adrian. We'll see what happens when we get there."

"My entire family is coming," Viktoria threw in.

I nodded in her direction.

"Speaking of Adrian..." Christian began. He didn't have to continue. I understood his questions. He was asking whether we were together or not.

"We're..."

**A/N: Cliffy! Hope you like it. Please review, and follow/favorite! Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for the reviews 1241070, XxXLittle-VampXxX, Mrs. McGovern-Miller-Zajic and TheCoffeeShopMuse . Here's the next chapter! **

_Previously on __Four Fateful Words__: _

_"Speaking of Adrian..." Christian began. He didn't have to continue. I understood his questions. He was asking whether we were together or not._

_"We're..."_

**Now:**

"You're what?!" Viktoria screamed! I guess she was getting antsy. I guess, since I never told them, they really wanted to know.

"We're not together. He dream-walked me, the day after we left."

_*Flashback*_

_I looked around, at the perfect dream land. A dream land that could only have been created by one person. Adrian._

_"Little Dhampir!"_

_I whipped around. "Hey Adrian."_

_"Why'd you leave?"_

_"Adrian," I began._

_"Yeah, I know, you're breaking up with me. Your aura says it all. I'm okay with it. Now tell me why you left."_

_I hesitated._

_Adrian's expression changed. "It's Cradle Robber, isn't it?" He growled. _

_"And Princess Dragomir."_

_"Lissa? What did she do?"_

_Tears were forming in my eyes now, threatening to spill, making all my efforts to stop them futile. "She used compulsion to ra... rape Guardian Belikov. And he didn't have any of the dreamy quality. So he was okay with it."_

_Adrian nodded. "I guess you want to get back to sleep."_

_I smiled through my tears. "I am asleep."_

_"Very funny, Little Dhampir," he called out, as the landscape faded away, returning me to dreamless sleep._

_*Flashback End*_

**3 Days Later**

I sat on the plane, the same one that I had been on, the day I escaped from Court. And now I was headed right back there.

Sitting in that same seat, I was hit with a bout of déjà vu. I was sent back to the horror I had felt, as Christian and I were flying away from Court, hoping to never see Vasilisa or Dimitri again. Suddenly back in the present, I was struck by my own obtuseness.

I had completely neglected Christian. I had not even bothered to ask whether he was okay or not, going back. I turned to him, as he was sitting next to me, and Viktoria next to him, in the aisle seat.

"Sparky, I completely forgot. Are _you_ okay with going back to Court?"

Christian looked at me, with his small sad smile, wise beyond his years. "I have Viktoria. I don't need to worry about Queen Bitch, as you call her."

I nodded. It was moments like this, when Christian and I weren't at each others throats, that I wondered what had happened to us.

We weren't fighting each other, or even trying to hurt each other.

But I supposed, this was better. I had a friendship with Christian. That was something which was good. We had gotten over each others psychotics, and become the friends we had talked about, all those days ago at the St. Vladmir church library.

Suddenly, the intercom crackled over. "This is your pilot speaking. We are beginning our descent into Pennsylvania. Please fasten your seatbelts and stay seated."

This was it. I was back in Pennsylvania, back at Court. I didn't want this, but Abe did.

I looked over at my father, as he was smiling, a small smirk on his face. A smirk that made me wonder exactly why he was coming back.

By the time my mind had thought of all the possibilities, Jeanine, Sydney, who hadn't visited in ages. Maybe he wanted to talk to her and see if she was okay, as she hadn't been answering my calls. Or his.

And then we landed.

I looked out the window, and saw the dreaded runway, the dreaded forest, and worst of all, the Queen, and her Guardian. The two people who I hated most in the world.

"Christian!" I hissed, to get his attention, but I didn't have to. He was already looking out the window, a distasteful expression covering his face. I glanced back over at Abe, my guardian instincts kicking in, at saw the smirk on his face widen at my reaction. What was going on with him?

_Well_, I thought, as I got off the plane. _Welcome to hell_.

* * *

I glanced around my apartment, though I had no idea why I had one. Apparently, every guardian has one to keep. I was grimacing though, because I just have the best luck in the world. My luck was so good, that it had stuck my apartment in the Dragomir wing. Right next to Queen Bitch's penthouse suite.

I threw my duffel bag on the bed, and walked out the room, going to the gym, where I knew, at this hour, I wouldn't find anyone.

I started punching the bag, reliving what had happened when I got out of the plane.

* * *

_******Flashback******_

_I stepped out of the plane, right after Abe, keeping my eye on him, so he wouldn't be in danger. I made sure not to make eye contact, or even look at Vasilisa or Dimitri, as I could feel their eyes on me._

_I had walked all the way past them, when suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed me. A pale hand. Lissa's hand. The same hand that had probably been feeling all over Dimitri's body like I had. _

_I shook her hand off and continued walking, until I heard her voice._

_"Rose, stop."_

_"I am Guardian Mazur. No one else. Only my friends are allowed to call me Rose."_

_"I am your friend. Your best friend."_

_"You were my friend. At least I believed you were."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_I shook my head, and ran after Abe, who by now, had made it almost all the way across the runway._

_"What was that?" I asked him when I reached him, Dimitri and Vasilisa, so far away they looked like specks._

_"I thought you should catch up with your friends."_

_I stared furiously at Abe. "You know what they did! You are so lucky that I'm your Guardian and daughter, or else, I swear, you would be in need of a Spirit user, right now. Even a hospital wouldn't be able to help you."_

_"And that is why your my Guardian!"_

_*********** Flashback Ends *************_

* * *

I kept hitting the bag, venting out all my anger at it. I didn't stop, until I felt a hand on my shoulder, a warm hand, a large hand.

I turned around, to find myself looking into the orbs of my own personal doom. Orbs that were eyes. Dimitri's eyes


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: K, it's been a long time. Sorry for not updating when I said I would, but I just didn't have time, really sorry. Yeah, I'm lame at giving apologies. Whatev.**

* * *

"Get away from me." My voice was levelled, but the order in my voice was clear. But the asshole wouldn't budge. I shrugged his hand off, and turned around, starting to walk away, when he grabbed my hand. _Why can't he just leave me alone?_

"_Roza_, just listen to me." I avoided looking at his eyes, because I knew that the moment I did, he would win. My resolve would falter, and I would forgive him in a heartbeat, only to be deceived again. No, I won't let myself dig up my love for him. It's going to stay buried, until it fades.

"My name is Guardian Mazur." I wriggled my hand out of his and stalked away, feeling his stare on my back. I could feel that it was a longing gaze and decided that he needed to pay for that.

I turned back around and walked up to him and slapped him, square in the face. "You don't get to look at me like that," I whispered, knowing he would find this seductive. I raised my voice again. "I'm not yours to look at."

I walked away, sparing only a single glance to the tent I could see forming in his pants. "You might want to change your pants!" I tossed over my shoulder.

I didn't anticipate his next move. The ass ran so quickly he looked like a blur, which was very surprising, considering his raging hard, and showed up in front of me. His hand pulled my chin up, forcing me to look into his eyes. And I was lost.

Gazing into those warm, brown pools that were shining with love, I lost myself again. I forgot where I was, what I was doing. All that mattered was those eyes and the owner of those eyes. I was so lost; I almost didn't register the words that came out of Dimitri's mouth.

"_Roza_, I love you."

That snapped me out of my stupor. Another one of his lies. "Good for you. But in case you forgot, love fades, mine has. You might have lied, but I'm not lying now. And I don't think you were lying. I mean, you had no problem shacking up with my then-best friend the moment you heard I was gone. Scratch that. The moment that I turned you back from Strigoi, but honestly, I can't see why I did that anymore. You are more of a monster than you ever were as a Strigoi."

I walked off, trying to pretend that I wasn't hurt by the words that I had said, that I wasn't hurt by the lone tear that had slipped out of Dimitri's mask. The tear that I had caused.

"You can never make me stop loving you! I will get you back, because I know you still love me!"

"I can never love a monster like you." I took one last look at him, drinking him in, so I would have another memory to cherish of him. Him, with his white t-shirt, straining his muscles so I could see his abs, with the loving expression on his face. I almost believed that he really did care about me. But I had believed that before, and it lead to two heartbreaks, all for one guy. I wasn't about to make it three. I wasn't _that_ stupid. And then he turned me around again.

And kissed me.

And once again, I was lost. In the feel of his lips, lips that I hadn't felt for 4 years. I melted into him, staying there for about 5 seconds, before I realized where I was and what I was doing.

I quickly broke away and ran out of the gym, having no idea where I was going, my only notion being to get away from him as quickly as possible. And then came the next fateful encounter of my day. An encounter with Queen Bitch.

* * *

"Rose, your room is that way," Lissa, damn, _Vasilisa_, said, pointing to the left. "Where are you running to?"

"Nowhere, _Queen Vasilisa_," I said through gritted teeth, as I turned toward my room.

"Why don't you came to my suite? We can chat, just like old times."

_Old times? _"Your Majesty, we are no longer in old times, we are in new times. And in these times, you and I do not _chat_ nor are we friends. So I suggest you scurry about your queenly ways and go on raping Guardians that belong to other people, who are loved by other people, especially your friends. Bye now."

Before she could stop me, I ran away, knowing that my duffel bag, as it had when I ran from Dimitri, was making for a really uncool escape by hitting against every step I took. I ran all the way to Adrian's suite and slammed the door open.

And saw Adrian and Sydney. On Adrian's bed. Making out.

I'm 21 now, but it's really weird to see my ex making out with one of my best friends, whom I haven't contacted in years.

"Oi!"

They broke apart, and I could see that Adrian was getting ready to scream at me, until he saw my tear-streaked face.

Sydney immediately got off the bed, and pulled me into a hug. "What happened?"

"Dimitri and Vasilisa." That's all I said, and that's all it took.

"What did Cradle Robber do now?" Sydney, meanwhile was calling someone, but I was too distraught to pay attention to what she was saying.

"He kissed me."

"And you're upset?"

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"Language, Rose," Christian said, Viktoria and Abe trailing behind him.

"Yeah, I thought I raised you better than that." Jeanine. So that's why Abe was walking so weird, continuously looking back.

I snorted. "You didn't even raise me. If you call not being there raising, then I can see why you are such a bad mother."

"I wasn't a bad mother."

"No, you were an absent mother, a non-existent mother," Christian put in, in my defense. He does care about me!

"I didn't have any choice. I had work."

"Whatever."

"Guardian Hathaway, can I ask you to leave my suite?" Adrian asked, not disguising his order, or even bothering to keep a polite tone.

"Why, Lord Ivash…" She realized who she was talking to, and quickly scurried out of the room. My mother _scurried_. I was about to burst out laughing until I saw the venomous look on Abe's face,

"What happened, Old Man? Did we make you upset? Oh… Are you and Jeanine back together, like as a couple?"

"Little Girl, I am back with your mother, but that does not mean that you can make fun of us."

"Well, first of all, she's not my mother, just the woman who gave birth to me. Also, I make fun of everyone and everything, and you've just given me another reason, nothing else."

Abe got even more pissed, and stalked off, Pavel behind him. Thank Vladmir that I was off-duty right now, or else I would have had to go after him, making him lecture me. And making me have to hear the lecture.

"Rosie, why are you crying?"

I glared at Christian for calling me Rosie, then answered his question. "Guardian Belikov kissed me, then I ran into Queen Bitch, who told me to come to her suite so we could chat, like _old times_."

"What is she playing at?"

I turned to the new voice, recognizing it to be Eddie, with Jill and Mia behind him. His arm was draped around Jill's shoulder, making me smile. He'd found someone That someone was his charge, but hey, I'm not judging.

I didn't know who Mia's guardian was though.

And then walked in the one person that I didn't know was still alive. I'd cried over his grave, but it turned out that he was still there. Mason Ashford.

* * *

**A/N: What now? I brought him back! Yay! I mean, Mason is too awesome to leave dead. Review.**


	4. Author's Note - Dear Guest

A/N: Okay, so I got an anon review that was kinda mean, and this person wasn't even brave enough to sign in or leave a name.

Guest: I am very sad about this. I thought you were a Rose and Dimitri fan. Then why have you got Lisa and Dimitri in it fucking? I am totally grossed out by that, sorry but that kills it for me, i just can't read something like that. I love Dimitri and Rose together and i hate Lisa and Dimitri seems to come off as a pussy whipped desperate cluelees asshole. Lisa has totally checked out in the mental department, "Why don't we go chat like old times" yeah why not(sarcasm) we can talk about how you fucked my comrade and act like its a walk in the park you dumb slut.

First of all, I am a Rose and Dimitri fan, and as you put it, "Lissa and Dimitri _fucking_" is part of my story plot. So if you are grossed out by that, then go read another story. I didn't ask you to read my story and like it, did I? I like it, others like it, and that's what matters to me. So if you "just can't read something like that," then DON'T! I don't need, and I didn't ask for you to read my story and give me a review like this. And you could've at least signed in, or left a name! It just proves that you're a coward and really pathetic, and feel okay leaving reviews like the anonymously, so the author can't do anything to you.

Another thing, you have read a book where Dimitri comes off as a "pussy whipped desperate clueless asshole." Ever hear of Spirit Bound? You've obviously read that book, right?

And, yes, Lissa has checked out in the mental department, that's the whole fucking point! (Excuse my language there)

For all my other reviewers, who have left nice reviews, your support means a lot to me, and I am very thankful that you reviewed.

Now, I'm pretty sure that the reviewer in question did NOT read this, but it felt very good to get this off my chest, because, I'm just pissed.

Check my profile for the date of the next update. After every update, I'll have the date of the next one posted, because, I'm not very reliable in that department.


End file.
